Pequeños Relatos Sailor Moon
by Nesha Stela Moon
Summary: un conjunto de Drables, One Shots y Song Fics de este hermoso anime que marco la vida de todas nosotras... espero que lo disfruten chicas :
1. Un amor bajo la fuerte llovizna

_**Hiiiii hola a todas y todos! Kiero pedir una gran gran disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar mis fics... es que primero me puse a trabajar en un super Mercado desde las 9 hasta las 7 y 30 y la verdad llego mega agotada a la casa... y lo otro es del pekeño e insignificante accidente de mi cellular... se recetio y TODOS! TODOS LOS ARCHIVOS, FOTOS Y MUSICA SE BORRO! GGRRRRRRRRRRRR... listo... perdon es que cuando me acuerdo de eso me enojo solo un poco ya que les tenia una gran sorpresa a todas... pero bueno... ekis... major me callo y os dejo con el primer drable... el cual es el regalo de "ARIIZAII" kerida aki esta! Celebra se te kiere full y mira que estamos pendientes para seguir leyendo las cosas que muy pronto mostraras a todas ;)... besos a todas y espero les guste... **_

_**Total de palabras del drable: 991 **_

"UN AMOR BAJO LA FUERTE LLOVIZNA"

En el parque numero 10 de Tokio estaban dos grandes amigos, Serena y Darien, lo que no sabían ellos es que a veces la vida da muchas vueltas.

- ¡Gracias por el helado Dar! - dijo Serena mientras le daba un leve beso en el cachete a su joven amigo - de verdad me encanto.

- De nada Serena, sabes que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti - dijo Darien lo mas sonriente que pudo - te quiero mucho mi cabeza de chorlito.

- Y yo a ti mi amargado - dijo la rubia mientras se reía un poco.

- Me divierto muchísimo contigo, que bueno fue que estudiáramos en la misma universidad ¿no crees? - dijo el peli negro mientras se sentaba en un banco cualquiera junto a su amiga.

- La verdad sí, me has ayudado muchísimo con todos los problemas de la Uní y eso ¡sin ti estaría frita! - dijo Serena y se empezó a reír al ver como su amigo reía junto a ella.

- ¿Que haría yo sin ti, mi tontita? - dijo Darien mientras solo disfrutaba del paisaje.

- No lo sé, capaz estarías en la biblioteca leyendo o algo así - dijo la rubia causando un mini puchero en el chico.

- A veces te pasas de mala ¿eh? - dijo Dar mientras terminaba de comer su helado y se le ocurrió decir una pregunta la cual le tenía dando vueltas la cabeza desde hace rato - ¿Serena que paso con Alan, tu novio?

- ¡A mí ni me platiques de ese idiota! - dijo la rubia de manera chocante mientras se cruzaba de brazos - ¿es un completo cretino!

- ¿Pero por qué dices eso? - dijo Dar de la manera más comprensible posible.

- Porque lo vi poniéndome el cuerno con la tarada de Ann ¿ósea que le dio? - dijo Serena, en ese momento se comenzó a medio tocarse el cuerpo - ¿yo soy linda Darien?

- Si Serena, eres muy bella - dijo Darien mientras se echaba a reír.

- ¿Entonces porque Alan me dejo por la tonta de Ann? ¿Que tiene ella que yo no? - dijo Serena haciendo el más grande puchero de su vida.

- Serena tu eres perfecta y no necesitas nada conseguir todo lo que más deseas en este planeta, que Alan sea un idiota es otra cosa. Pero tú eres única, eres increíble y eres extremadamente bella, ya tendrás tu chico de cuento de hadas - dijo Darien muy decidió mientras miraba a la chica a los ojos.

- Gracias Dar... Eres un amigo único - dijo Serena muy sonrojada - de verdad no se que haría sin tus consejos o tu madurez.

- Capaz buscar por internet alguna pagina en que dan consejos a las personas ¿Que tonto es eso verdad? - dijo el chico mientras causaba la risa de la rubia.

- La verdad es que si, me parece muy tonto pero bueno... - en eso la chica se concentro en unos niños los cuales jugaban mega divertidos a "La Traes" _**( o "La Eres")**_ - oye Dar ¿recuerdas en algún momento de la era de los dinosaurios que tu capaz llegaste a jugar "La Traes"?

- Serena no soy tan viejo, a penas soy mayor que tu tres años - dijo el peli negro con una picara sonrisa - y si lo llegue a jugar cuando era niño.

- Humm bueno... - dicho esto la chica se paro del banquito y con una sonrisa muy divertida toco a Darien mientras gritaba "las traes" y comenzaba a salir corriendo.

- ¡A no, eso sí que no! - dicho esto Darien comenzó a perseguir a Serena y correr junto a ella.

Entre risas y "las traes" pasaron un rato jugando los jóvenes chicos, sin importarles ninguna otra cosa que no fuera jugar y divertirse entre ellos, pero antes de que se fijaran una torrencial lluvia cayó de manera decidida y fuerte, dejando a todos corriendo para cubrirse de la lluvia, incluyendo a Darien pero Serena agarro al chico de la mano y lo jalo hacia ella.

- ¿Serena que haces? ¡Nos vamos a enfermar! - dijo Darien mientras se cubría levemente para no mojarse tanto.

- Me encanta mojarme con la lluvia, siempre me ha gustado, sigue jugando conmigo bajo la lluvia ¿si? - dijo la chica de manera suplicante ya con la mayoría de su fleco empapado.

- Esta bien... - dijo Darien con una tierna sonrisa y siguió correteando a su joven amiga sin importarle nada, solo la diversión del momento y una adrenalina pura que sentía al estar junto a Serena, ya que él estaba enamorado de esa rubia desde el día en que la conoció y sabia que ella seria la chica perfecta para él.

Sin pensarlo mas, Darien se acerco a Serena y la atrapo entre sus brazos haciendo que estuvieran cara a cara, Serena aun llena de diversión y felicidad puso sus manos en su pecho sintiendo la rapidez con la que latía su corazón y ella al mirarlo a los ojos se fijo de la profundidad de su mirada y de que un extraño sentimiento que la invadía.

- Darien yo... - iba a hablar Serena pero el chico puso uno de sus dedos en los labios de la chica para así silenciarla.

- Serena... ¿Si tuvieras la oportunidad de vivir un momento mágico en tu vida lo aprovecharías? - dijo el chico ya completamente empapado por la lluvia.

- Si... - dijo Serena después de haber pensado por unos segundos y Darien sin dudarlo un segundo mas devoro los labios de Serena en un beso tierno y lleno de pasión y amor.

El beso duro tanto como los dos quisieron, sentimientos salieron a flote y muchas cosas se transmitieron debajo de las gotas de lluvia incesantes.

Así fue como nació un amor bajo la fuerte llovizna...


	2. El Reencuentro

_**Hola, hola…. Si se que es muy pronto…. Pero ya esta aki el segundo drable XDDD! Pero mejor para ustedes no? XDDD! Bueno este es el Drable ganador de Lexie… chica mil besos para ti! Se te adora un mundoooo! XDDD espero disfrutes de el ya que lo hise con mucho cariño si? Mil besos y espero que pronto publiques tus historias XDDDD mil besos y a los demás espero que les guste… **_

_**Numero de palabras: 1.023 (lo se me paseeee! Pero estaba inspirada XDDDD! Pero ekis XDDD)**_

DRABBLE "EL REENCUENTRO"

Estaba una chica sentada en una parada de autobús, aun no sabía porque seguía allí ya que el día anterior avisaron que retrasaron todos los viajes por un huracán en U.S.A, pero eso no le importaba. En ella aun estaba una leve luz de esperanza de que la persona que tanto esperaba llegara.

Llego el autobús y la chica se monto en él para ir en dirección al aeropuerto, estaba decidida de esperar pase lo que pase por ese avión. Serena agarro su teléfono, le coloco sus audífonos y le dio al reproductor aleatoriamente ya que no tenía nada en especial que deseaba escuchar. Cerró los ojos para recibir la primera canción que escucharía en el paseo que sería llegar al aeropuerto y la canción que empezó a sonar era "Momentos" de "Noel Schajris" causando una leve risa en la chica.

"Hoy es mi día para sentirme mal, estoy segura" pensaba Serena mientras se apoyaba en la ventana del autobús y empezaba a murmurar la letra de la canción y un recuerdo vino a su mente.

_Flash back._

_- ¡Darien te extrañare muchísimo! - dijo Serena mientras se abrazaba mas al pecho desnudo de su novio._

_- Yo también Sere, me harás una falta inmensa... - dijo Darien mientras besaba la cabeza de su novia - te voy a extrañar mucho, no tienes ni idea mi princesa._

_- Si no fuera porque debo terminar mis estudios me voy contigo para U.S.A - dijo la rubia suspirando mientras empezaba a acariciar el pecho de su novio._

_- Es que aunque me lo pidieras no te llevaría Serena - dijo el peli negro._

_- ¿No lo harías si de verdad te lo pidiera? - pregunto Serena muy extrañada por esa confesión._

_- No Serena, lo siento pero nunca te llevaría conmigo a USA - dijo Darien mientras seguía acariciando la espalda a la chica._

_- A ok... - dijo Serena, la cual se levanto y agarro la sabana para cubrir su desnudes e irse al baño._

_- ¿Serena estas brava? - pregunto el chico mientras tocaba la puerta del baño._

_- ¡Es que eres un idiota Darien Chiba! - dijo Serena mientras salía del baño cubriéndose con la misma sabana - ¡eres un tonto!_

_- ¿Que pasa mi princesa?_

_- Que ni siquiera si yo te pidiera que me llevaras a USA contigo no lo harías - dijo la chica mientras se tapaba las manos - ¡te vas por cinco años a USA y te voy a extrañar muchísimo!_

_- Yo también mi amor, pero te prometo que pasara rápido y regresare aquí por una razón - dijo Darien mientras sonreía y se alejaba para sacar de su mesita de noche una cajita forrada de terciopelo - ya que voy a regresar para casarme con el amor de mi vida - dicho esto Darien se agacho en el suelo y abrió la cajita dejando relucir un hermoso anillo de diamantes - ¿te casas conmigo Serena Tsukino?_

_- Darien yo... ¡Claro que sí! - Dijo la rubia mientras en un rápido abrazo termino cayéndose y junto a ella Darien también y así los dos terminaron en el piso abrazados - ¡te amo muchísimo Darien Chiba!_

_- Y yo a ti mi princesa... Te amo con mi vida - dijo el chico mientras besaba con mucho amor a su prometida - prometo volveré por ti..._

_Fin Flash Back_

"Bueno es hora" Pensó Serena al bajarse del autobús y encaminarse hacia el aeropuerto a esperar que el vuelo de U.S.A hubiera llegado.

Al entrar en el aeropuerto Serena comenzó a caminar y a ver entre todas las personas si entre ellos estaba el chico que tanto esperaba. Camino y pregunto sin cesar durante un buen rato, tanto que por un momento le dolían las piernas de tanto caminar. Pasaron dos horas y ya la noche amenazaba con aparecer así que muy resignada Serena decidió regresar a su casa, no sin antes hacer una parada especial.

La chica, aprovechando la cercanía y la necesidad de distraerse para no llorar, se fue caminando hasta el apartamento de Darien, ya que él le dio las llaves para que ella fuera allí cuando quisiera y acomodar sus cosas. Ella sin dudarlo acepto y siguió su camino.

Treinta minutos después la chica se encontraba abriendo la puerta del apartamento de su amado, no había necesidad de ir ya que ella ya había arreglado todo la semana pasada, pero algo dentro de ella necesitaba perderse entre las cosas de Darien y recordar sus momentos más lindos junto a él. Después de dejar su suéter en el sofá y quitarse la camisa que tenia, fue directo a la cocina para servirse un vaso con agua.

"No te imaginas cuanto te extraño Darien" pensó la chica mientras recordaba todas las veces que ellos cocinaban juntos y a veces en vez de comer terminaban haciendo el amor. Rápidamente Serena se deshizo de sus recuerdos y terminaba de beber el liquido de su vaso para dejarlo en el fregadero, con tal lo lavaría antes de irse. Se encamino al cuarto mientras se deleitaba con el olor a rosas de ese hogar, aunque Darien no estuviera siempre olería a rosas.

Cuando Serena entro en el cuarto se deshizo de su pantalón dejándolo en el piso y así ella se acostó en la cama solo con su ropa interior, se acerco al radio despertador que estaba al lado de la cama y puso música y sin darse cuenta fue cayendo levemente entre los brazos de Morfeo.

Xoxox

Horas después, Serena no sabía si estaba dormida o despierta ya que comenzó a sentir leves besos en su espalda, luego de que se percato que una mano empezaba a acariciar sus caderas agarro un libro que estaba en la mesita de noche y se lo pego en la cabeza al abusador, la chica se levanto, agarro un jarrón y prendió la luz para así ver a su atacante pero su sorpresa fue otra.

- Er...er...¿eres tú? - dijo la chica mientras colocaba el jarrón en su lugar.

- ¡Por dios Serena esto duele! - dijo el chico mientras se sobaba la frente por el inmenso dolor - ¿esta es la manera de recibir a tu prometido?

- ¡Darien mi amor! - la chica sin importarle nada se lanzo a brazos de su amor y comenzó a dejarle mini besos en toda la cara - ¡perdón, perdón, perdón! ¡Es que me asuste cuando sentí a alguien besándome la espalda, pero estas aquí! ¿Como lo hiciste?

- Bueno, tengo unos cuantos contactos - dijo Darien mientras abrazaba a su amada por su cintura - te extrañe muchísimo Serena.

- ¡Yo mas mi amor! No tienes idea - dijo la chica mientras unas leves lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos - te eh extrañado tanto, que no eh dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día Darien ¡no vuelvas a alejarte de mí!

- Te prometo que nada nos volverá a separar ¿y sabes por qué? - pregunto el chico y al ver que la rubia negó prosiguió - por que vine a hacerte mi esposa, así que a donde yo valla tu vendrás conmigo mi princesa, te amo...

- ¡Yo mas mi amor! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! - dijo la chica mientras besaba a Darien en los labios - ¡te amo con mi vida! Y jamás dejare que nada me aparte de tu lado.

- ¿Por siempre juntos? - dijo Darien mientras ponía de nuevo el anillo en el dedo de la chica.

- Por siempre y para siempre juntos - dijo Serena sellando su pacto con un tierno beso.

_**Jijijiji esto es todo ….. espero les allan gustado los dos…. Prometo muy pronto subir las demás cosas…. Ya que debo escribir de nuevo todooooooooo! Excepto unas cosas que ya me mandaron! :3 gracias herma ;) besos a todas y cuidense**_


End file.
